New Years
by iwantyourovaries
Summary: In which South is drunk, confused and handsy, Church is tired and baffled, Tex is pissed, and Wash plays a minimal role. All together, it adds up to the question, who thought it would be a good idea to put a bar next to the barracks?


A/n: In the PSA New Year's Video (season /archive/?id=181), Church makes a list of resolutions for Tex. The two last ones are :

5) She meant nothing to me.

6) How many times are we going to have this argument?

And an idea was hatched. Also, Tex seems to hate South, why? This is why. (Also, Private Tucker… is a god. Thanks for Beta-ing!)

"And stay out!"

I lurched out of the military bar, accompanied by the bartender's shout, helped out by two _very_ nice gentlemen in black outfits. Let's repeat this. I was _not_ thrown out for drinking way too much, then spontaneously starting my long-awaited career as a dancer on top of the bar. Everyone enjoyed that. I just decided, with the help of these new friends of mine, that it was time to leave. Mhm, that's what happened.

"Thanks!" I called to my new buddies, waving, hiccupping a little, before starting my weaving way through the halls.

The wall was supporting me as I trailed one hand against it, not exactly sure where I was going.

_Stupid Dav-Washington_, I thought viciously;_ It's Washington now,_ blaming him for getting me this drunk. After all, if he hadn't broken up with me right outside of the bar, I would've gotten nice and drunk inside my room, where there were no cameras, instead of in a public place. Luckily, I had successfully forgotten, with the help of a hell of a lot of scotch, why exactly he had broken it off. I remembered a few words and phrases like "implantation", "Can't lose you", and chief of all in my mind, "Just can't do this anymore."

I scowled. _Asshole_. I decided, right then and there, I would employ the tactic that would make me feel better that had been used for ages of women -the rebound. Which guy, though? No man in Project Freelancer- they all knew Wash, and would know why I was doing this.

My inebriated eyes saw Tex, a rather catty Freelancer, slip out of one of the rooms in the hallway I was in. She looked rather disheveled, but I, even wasted as I was, could tell that particular hairstyle anywhere. She had a terrific case of sex hair. I scrounged in my memories, trying to delve into the depths of my mind, and pull out a memory of who the bestower of that hair could be.

Private Church. The name surfaced to the front of my mind as I grinned. No clue what his first name was, but that wouldn't matter. I remembered him now. He had mischievous blue eyes and messy black hair. He was also damn hot, a troublemaker. Perfect. The reason this was important was _not_ because of Davi-Washington's (godammit!) professional expression he nearly always wore, or his dirty blonde hair, or his dark green eyes. No, _he_ wasn't the reason at all.

I stumbled into the room that Tex had just vacated, walking into darkness, and I paused, waiting for my eyes to adjust. They didn't but I shrugged it off, since I had some moonlight coming through the window to help my eyes.

Loud snoring came from the left side of the room, and I turned quickly to see what it was. Too quickly, I observed as I winced, head spinning.

I saw my target, Pvt. Church, with a feral grin. He was lying on the bed, sheets draped across him, completely naked.

Good. This would be so much easier without any pesky clothes. I rid myself of garments, noticing that I had lost my bra somewhere. Hmm, where did it go? I wondered, climbing into his rather small twin bed, a standard issue steel frame supporting it. I dismissed it, observing that there was an extra one lying on the ground, which was very convenient.

_Tex must be pretty flexible_, I concluded, having to pretty much contort myself to get into the bed, placing a kiss on his neck, working my way up to his mouth quickly.

"Tex?" Church muttered, waking blearily as my mouth captured his.

I laughed, my inhibitions lowered as the alcohol took its peak effect, "It's South, silly." I grinned down at him, my hair falling into my eyes.

"I forgot my br…" A bar of light from the hallway filled the room, and both of our heads turned to face it, Church still sprawled across the bed, and me practically straddling him, both of us au naturel.

Tex stood in the doorway, frozen to the spot, words stuck in her throat, as she looked at us for a split second. The door banged loudly and she was gone from sight as she slammed the door shut. I slid off of him and partly to the floor as my vision blurred to black.

"Wash…" I muttered, closing my eyes and giving into the physical ache in my chest, letting a few tears stream down my cheeks, feeling the cold, salty tracks they left behind. It was strangely reminiscent of how _he_ had left a trail as painful and bitter as those tears when he had coldly turned me away, and I had run, as usual.

"Godammit." I heard Church mumble as he sprang from the bed, further sliding me off, "Ally, wait!"

I'd have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, not to mention I still was sharing a room with Tex. Godammit indeed… I mused as my hearing fizzed out, echoing like a gunshot and I gave into the pain.


End file.
